


The Maiden of Hurth

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christianity, Late Roman Empire, M/M, Omega Verse, Pagan God Mika, Paganism, Religion, Rural Germany, early christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: It's around 400 AD, various areas in Germany have been Christianized by the Roman Catholic Church and Pagan religions have been abolished and abandoned.But some Temples are still standing.And they do come in handy.
Relationships: Heinz-Herald Frentzen/Michael Schumacher, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 12





	The Maiden of Hurth

Michael’s luck had run out.

For years, he’d managed to evade a loveless marriage by exposing his chosen suitors as adulterers.

But there was nothing he could do this time. He was set to marry Heinz-Herald Frentzen, a nobleman from Cologne, who’d beaten 2 Omega wives to death already.

Both times, Frentzen got away with it because those wives were committing other sins that were unacceptable for proper Christian Omegas.

Michael didn’t want to die, especially not by the hand of such a cruel brute. But his family needed the money and marrying off their Omega son was the only way they could assure their Alpha son normal chances of marriage without being seen as some sort of dirty lowlife.

Ralf and Elizabeth Schumacher were very poor, but strong believers of Christianity. They believed Frentzen asking for their son’s hand in marriage was some sort of godly sign.

For the 23-year-old Omega, it was a hellish nightmare comparable to the deepest part of hell. He ran, just to get away from his family and cry his eyes out.

The young man found himself hiding in the last standing pagan temple close to his hometown.

The Temple of Ammikariistun was the only one not torn down after Christianity became the dominant religion in their region, but that was because of several legends surrounding the Temple.

It was a magical place, it defended itself from intruders with intent to harm.

When the first Christians in the region wanted to break down the statues and the pillars, their equipment broke, and some sort of force killed half of the men. Similar accidents had happened each time people tried to tear it down, so many Christians believed it to be the work of the devil and that the Temple housed a part of Satan.

But the Temple was the only place nobody would look for him.

The Temple of Ammikariistun was a large circle building with pillars holding up the ceiling where old runes and animals were carved into. In a niche stood the human form statue of the God, flanked by a set of roaring bears that had the old protection rune on their foreheads. The human statue itself depicted a broad shouldered and extremely muscled man, standing up and holding an ancient spear in his right hand.

Michael knelt in front of the statue and started crying. He could really use protection right now.

“Please… I need your help.” the 23-year-old whispered. “I will die at my future husband’s hand; I know I will. Frentzen is dangerous, I need your help.”

Of course, there was no answer from the statue.

“I know I’ve never worshipped you, but the God my people believe in… He’s cruel.” tears were still rolling over Michael’s cheeks. “I wanted to marry for love, but it was never meant to be. Please, I need you to save me from him. If you must, please, take my soul.”

Michael cried even more.

* * *

Michael didn’t really remember anymore how he got home, but he just went to bed on an empty stomach and cried himself to sleep. But when he fell asleep, it was not dreamless.

_In his dream, he was laying on a very soft 4-poster bed that looked to be made of solid gold and silky curtains draping down from the ceiling and hiding his vision of the rest of the room where the light came from._

_Slowly, he reached out and slowly pulled the curtains aside. He froze._

_Ammikariistun stood in front of him, blue eyes blazing with golden fire and his strong Alpha human body glowing with that godly golden light. It was a display of power._

_The Omega felt his hole getting wet, as his brain recognized a virile partner to reproduce with_

_The God came closer, opening the silk curtains of the bed with his big hands._

_Michael slowly retreated to the middle of the bed, shaking as he realized he was stark naked._

_“Don’t be afraid, young one.” Ammikariistun said, his large hand touching the mortal being’s upper thigh._

_“What… what are you going to do to me?” the German asked._

_The pagan God touched the human’s cheek and purred. “There isn’t much I can do about your horrible husband-to-be, but I can do one thing; making sure he will not take your sacred virginity.”_

_The Omega hadn’t quite thought about that. But yeah, he didn’t want Frentzen to take that from him. “How will you do it?”_

_The larger man grinned. “Go to my Temple and burn chamomile and two cornflowers in front of my statue, and then you lay down naked on the altar and call my name.” he then leaned closer and captured the youngster’s lips._

_The human felt his entire body vibrate as the God kissed him and moaned embarrassingly loud._

_“I will make you moan even louder.”_

Michael woke up, his entire body sweating as he laid there in the dark of his parents’ home.

No, he wasn’t going to let Frentzen have the satisfaction of taking his virginity. He’d let half the village fuck him before he’d let Frentzen lay a hand on him. He slipped out of his bed and dressed simply in a long skirt and a cloth for his upper body.

The Omega did as the God had instructed him in his dream, burning the flowers at the foot of the statue. He removed his clothes with slightly shaking hands, dropping them on the stone-cold floor. He knew what he was currently doing was considered witchcraft among his people, and true blasphemy. But he needed this done, he needed someone to take away his virginity. He started whispering the God’s name.

Outside, there was a rainstorm with flashing lights.

But inside the Temple, it was warm.

The human’s breath sped up as he laid on the oval shaped altar. There was the instinct to present himself, to be ready to accept the God’s cock. He slowly spread his legs until his feet hung over the edge and the stone was digging into the flesh of his ankles.

Then, he felt a pair of big hands touch his skin.

The mortal opened his eyes, looking straight into Ammikariistun’s golden ones. His breath was caught in the back of his throat. It was beautiful.

The God started speaking in the ancient language that had died out with the Christian faith rising.

Michael’s body was reacting to the words. His hole became wet and ready under the touches. He didn’t know what was said, but it sounded like a plea of loyalty or something. It was something sacred.

Then, something hard and hot and large entered his virgin hole, and it stretched his walls wide.

It made him scream in pain.

The glowing Alpha spoke some more words, which seemed to dull the pain as he began to fuck into the virgin body beneath him.

When his pain faded, the 23-year-old started to moan in pleasure. He couldn’t believe that sex could feel so good. His inner Omega was purring at having such a strong man for a partner and as a potential baby daddy. In ancient myths, the pagan Gods had sired loads of demigod children with mortals.

As his pleasure was building, he saw the mythological land of the gods in Ammikariistun’s eyes.

And when his climax hit, the God whispered in his ear: “Call me Mika.”

The deity pulled out after his own release, leaving his sperm inside the human Omega. And he was gone.

Michael was completely spent. He gave his virginity in pleasure rather than let it be taken by force. He never thought he would have to resort to paganism and sacrifice his virginity to the God of Protection to possibly get out of his marriage.

Virginity was a requirement for marriage on the woman or Omega’s part.

But proving he’d lost his virginity was difficult if the man you had sex with wasn’t exactly human.

The Omega didn’t see it, but there was a bear claw tattoo on the inside of his wrist with a protection rune inside of it, marking him as protected by Ammikariistun.

* * *

Just hours later, the church bells in Cologne rang, signalling the marriage of Heinz-Herald Frentzen and Michael Schumacher had been completed and was now under God’s judgement.

Once alone with his husband, Michael felt his throat close. He knew he was in danger.

The Count’s ugly hands roamed over his wedding dress. “So, you thought you could escape marrying me? Oh, how wrong you were. Poor little thing.”

The Omega was shaking in fear. His husband’s words might be soft and sweet, but it wasn’t genuine.

Frentzen caressed his new wife’s cheek. “I’ve been looking forward to this moment since I saw you. Such a beautiful creature, and now you’re mine. Undress.” his last word was a harsh command.

The 23-year-old was shivering from head to toe as he did. He didn’t want to think what was going to happen now, or what if happened if he didn’t comply.

“Yes. Beautiful. Now, don’t be so shy, I’m your husband, no reason to be modest in the bedroom.” Heinz-Herald was smiling with a predatory grin. “Lay on the bed. Present.”

Michael was probably to slow getting into the right position, because he received a blow to his side. He screamed it out and he covered that spot.

“You thought I would be going slow with you, huh?” the Alpha began to sound more like the maniac he truly was. “You’re mine. And you’re going to show me the respect I deserve, Omega.” another hit followed.

The nobleman he was married off to didn’t prepare him or anything, he just dove straight in and made Michael scream out in pain.

During the sex, the Omega was hit various times, even receiving blows to the head.

By the time Frentzen found his release, his wife was unconscious and unresponsive. He snorted at it, but at least he could look at his wife without the little thing trying to get away. He couldn’t believe such a beautiful thing had been unmarried when they crossed paths, but that was just his luck.

This Omega was going to be forever his.

* * *

Michael was just miserable.

He was nothing more but an object, a bedwarmer and a vessel to dump sperm in, to his husband. He always cried after his husband left the room.

This was an unhappy life, and he just wanted to kill himself. But there was nothing he could use to commit suicide, that was something his husband had made sure of.

He prayed for death just to take him. He’d sell his soul to a demon just to get out of his marriage.

The only consolation he kinda had, were Mika’s healing touches and potions that helped his body recover from the brutality he was subjected to. The God always kissed him goodbye, leaving the Omega with a pleasant feeling and fluttering in his lower belly.

* * *

On the 3rd month of his marriage, Michael slipped into a full-on coma.

Before he went under, Frentzen had been particularly violent with him and made him bleed down there. He just fell unconscious.

And as his mortal body was being taken care of by the Frentzen family physician, his spiritual appearance lay in God’s bed being pleasured and loved, which had effects on his physical body.

Niki Lauda frowned at what he was seeing.

Heinz’s young wife was unconscious and unresponsive, but his eyes were open. The irises chanced colour every second it seemed, slipping between various shades of yellow, gold, orange, green, blue and purple.

It was something the Austrian hadn’t seen before, only heard.

To confirm his theory, he closely monitored the birth channel. He knew what he had to look out for, as it was pretty clearly written in the local ancient folklore.

It was there: permanently stretched walls to accommodate an Alpha God’s reproductive organ.

In ancient times, such a coma would bring the woman or Omega high prestige as they were handpicked by their Gods to carry potential demigod children and be their concubines basically until death.

But now, in the Christian Era, people would believe Michael had sold his body and soul to a demon and should be beheaded or burned at the stake like a witch before their demon child was born.

And yeah, that little bear claw tattoo on the wrist identified he’d been picked by Ammikariistun, the God of Protection. Only his Temples still stood, as supernatural deaths happened each time someone wanted to take a hammer to one of the statues or the altar in the shrine.

It made the God particularly fearsome and dangerous in the eyes of Christians, and therefore a demon.

* * *

_Michael moaned as he came for the second time while Mika fucked him._

_The Alpha God was rather adamant that his partner was the one who received most pleasure from their coupling. So, it was a totally different experience._

_The Immortal slowed his pace slightly, allowing the human a couple moments of rest before going at it again and drawing sounds from the human’s throat, trying to force another orgasm out._

_“Why must you be so sweet?” the Omega asked, purring under the Alpha’s touches._

_“Because you deserve it.” the God said, kissing the mortal’s knuckles. “Omegas were always cherished among us, yet Christianity destroyed that value among men. You were never meant to be belongings. We should have destroyed that kid before he got the chance. The only thing I can do now, is preserve my Temples and give you a place among them.”_

_Michael blushed. “You… you would do that?”_

_“Of course, I would.” Mika said with a genuine smile. “You are the mother of my child.”_

_The 23-year-old was shocked._

_The Immortal being kissed his partner. “I impregnated you when you offered me your virginity. I’m already brewing the potion to make you my immortal wife. It’s the only thing I can think off to get you away from that dirty man.”_

_The Omega smiled. The decision wasn’t that hard._

* * *

Niki had decided to read up on the phenomenon.

The books were hard to get by, but one of his traveling friends was able to get it for him from the black market, which was frequented by secret Pagans.

It was where the Austrian got half a heart attack.

In order to even be chosen as a concubine, a woman or male Omega had to sacrifice their virginity to the God and burn the right type and number of herbs and then wait for the God to take them while lying on the oval altar in the shrine. The act had to be done willingly and in the deepest secrecy of the night under the light of lightning.

The old physician remembered a particularly nasty thunderstorm the day before the marriage.

The young Omega had probably done it that night. If he’d fallen pregnant with the God’s child the night before his wedding night, the child would probably be seen as Heinz-Herald’s baby conceived on that wedding night.

Lauda had to admit that it was a smart move. He was the one, probably the only one, who knew that Heinz killed his previous wives because they couldn’t produce him a child within 2 years of marriage and had used charges of adultery and witchcraft against them.

And well, Gods were said to be more virile than human Alphas.

If Michael was pregnant right now, Heinz would probably start to cherish the Omega a bit more.

* * *

It was 3 weeks after Niki’s realization that Michael’s belly started showing.

Heinz was extremely happy with it, proud that he’d found the right Omega who could bear him an heir so soon and maybe some spares in the future.

But 2 weeks after the confirmation of the pregnancy, Niki was faced with the bodily appearance of the pagan God of Protection: Ammikariistun.

The God appeared just like the literature described him: tall and muscular with short platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes that blazed golden fire, upper arms and genitalia covered up with bear skin and blue war paint symbols on his shoulders, legs and upper chest.

The pagan deity simply strode over to Michael’s unconscious body and fed him a golden liquid.

The Omega’s body glowed bright, the light making it painful to look.

Once the light died, the physical body turned to ashes. But the soul now had a golden glow that was only reserved for deities and angels.

In his Eternal form, Michael was still pregnant and wore elaborate robes as he was now the immortalized consort to a God.

The Omega turned to the physician. _“I’m cursing Frentzen, so don’t be surprised when he’s infertile.”_

And the pair was gone.

The only physical evidence were the ashes on the bed.

* * *

_In the Immortal World, Michael gave birth to a baby boy that he and his new husband named Emmickerii, Mick for short._

_Michael truly loved his new husband and new-born._

_There was no place he’d rather be._

* * *

Four years passed, and the pagan Temple was considered a forbidden area.

Not that Ralf gave any attention to that. It was the last place he could go to to have any sort of connection to his brother, who’d joined the pantheon of Pagan Germanic Gods.

Though Cora didn’t want him to go there, he did. And he took his son with him.

The younger Schumacher brother wanted his son to know that one should never fear the pagan religion, even if Christianity taught that such a thing was heresy and only deserving of the worst punishments in hell. But maybe in the time of the Pagan Gods, Michael wouldn’t have been mistreated.

Maybe under their Christian God, Omegas were worthless, but under the Pagan Gods Omegas had always been a valued part of the society.

Michael had his own separate statue in the Temple. It portrayed him as a virtuous angel, just like the Christian Virgin Mary was often depicted, holding the baby he’d been pregnant with when he left Earth.

Ralf touched the plateau of the statue. “I wish you were still here with us, Michael. Marrying you off was cruel from our parents, they shouldn’t have done it.” he balled his fist on the marble. “Everyone thinks you were some sort of pagan witch, that you sold your soul to the devil or something equally silly.” he then laughed. “You should hear the stuff they’re shouting about you.”

_“Oh, but I do hear.”_

The human man quickly whipped his head around only to see his brother standing there, bare-foot and dressed in thin red and gold robes that covered him completely and complete with a see-through veil with golden embroidery.

“Michael…” Ralf was speechless.

“Hello brother mine.” the Immortalized man said with a smile. He had a golden glow around him that emulated his god status.

Schumacher shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m seeing you.”

“I’ve always been here, brother, watching.” the Omega raised his head a little. “And to be honest, I very much laugh at all the bullshit the villagers say about me. I will bless you and your son with prosperity, you deserve a good life. I hope you shall make the wisest choices. I will be with you in your dreams.”

And Michael disappeared in golden light.

“That was Uncle Michael?” David asked.

Ralf nodded. “Yes, that was him. Now, let’s go back to mommy, shall we?”


End file.
